


Unplanned

by ValenceFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Serious Injuries, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValenceFlame/pseuds/ValenceFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas heals reader after she is severely injured, which leads to sex that’s been a long time coming. After reader discovers she’s pregnant, a fight ensues, but is quickly smoothed over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

Dean and Sam lay you down on the bed in the hotel and you groan, clenching your muscles and gasping out in pain. You’d been thrown into a wall by the demon, and you just felt broken in general. Your ribs, your hip, and your shin were all broken from the impact, and there’s bruises all over your body. You would have gone to the hospital, but you really hate them, and you know that you can just call Cas if it gets unbearable.

“Don’t move, we’ll go get you some prescriptions at least, and we’ll kill that bastard.”

You nod and close your eyes, breathing shallowly as they leave. Sam looks back at you before closing the door and you can tell he’s worried about you, but he’ll leave you be.

You force yourself onto your back to try and clear up your airway, but it doesn’t work.

“Cas,” you whisper, clenching the blankets for dear life. Lucky for you he hears you and comes to you, as he always does. You know there’s something between you two, and it just might save your life tonight.

“What do you…what happened?” he asks, voice going from curious to concerned in .2 seconds.

“I got thrown like a rag doll,” you say, looking up at him. He immediately gets to work, resting a hand on your shin and healing it. You sigh in relief as your leg stops screaming at you. He slides his hand up to your hip and you shiver a bit, goose bumps erupting over your skin. He looks up at you.

“Am I hurting you?” he asks as he knits your hip back together.

“No,” you say, exhaling softly. He smiles and rests his hand on your ribs, thumb barely grazing the side of your breast. You close your eyes, moaning softly at the rapidly decreasing pain levels. He looks up at you, studying you for a moment before leaning in and kissing you. You close your eyes, relaxing against him and kissing him back. He continues to kiss you as he heals your bruises and scrapes, running his hands down your body.

You moan quietly and he moves down your jaw to your neck, sucking a newer, nicer bruise under your ear. You grip his trench coat, arching your back and gasping. He looks up at you and you smile.

“Good noises, I promise.”

He nods and kisses you again, situating himself between your legs and grinding down against you. You roll your hips in response, surprised by how turned on you are. You always knew you had a thing for the angel, but you never expected you’d be this into it.

He pulls away and undresses the both of you in a blink of an eye, reaching down between your legs and rubbing your clit. You cry out and arch your back, hips jerking in response. He pins you down with a hand on your stomach and continues stroking you, moving his finger back and forth rapidly. You feel yourself getting close, heat pooling in your belly, when he suddenly stops. You protest with a low whine and he smiles, moving up along your body and lining up. He gives you a questioning look and you nod eagerly. He kisses you softly and slides inside, hitting your g spot and making you squirm underneath him. He pulls out and thrusts back in, setting a hard pace, grabbing your hips.

Your skin warms where he holds you, healing any other injuries that are left. He leans forward and angles himself just right, hitting your g spot and brushing your clit on every thrust, rapidly dragging you to the edge. You cry out and moan in time with your muscles clenching around him, vaguely registering him coming deep inside you. He gently pulls out and lays on top of you, catching his breath and looking up at you. You smile and stroke his hair, kissing his forehead.

“Thank you, Castiel,” you say softly, using his full name. He smiles and nuzzles you.

“Anything for you,” he whispers against your skin.

You close your eyes and continue stroking his hair, happy to stay here in his arms, feeling like this is really where you belong. With him.

He stays with you while you sleep, eventually getting you two dressed in time for the boys to come home. He warns them to stay quiet, guarding you much like a dog would, to the Winchesters’ amusement. You wake up in his arms the next morning, nuzzling his neck and kissing him before he leaves.

~

A few months later finds you hunched over the toilet. You’ve had morning sickness for two weeks now, and you know what it means. You haven’t told the boys because, frankly, you don’t want to. You know they’re going to ask who the father is, and you know exactly who it is.

But angels and humans aren’t supposed to have children. Nephilim, they’re called, and they’re forbidden. You’re sure this won’t turn out well for you, so with a heavy sigh you sit up, brushing your teeth and rinsing out your mouth. You walk out of the bathroom to Dean sitting at the table.

“You’re back already?” you ask.

“Why are you sick?” he asks instead of answering. You look away.

“I’m pregnant.”

There’s no use in hiding it anymore, you’ll start to show soon enough anyway. Sam walks in just in time for Dean to collect himself.

“Who’s the father?”

“Cas,” you answer, looking away. Cas appears at the sound of you saying his name, tensing up when he feels the atmosphere in the room.

“What’s going on?” he asks, looking between the three of you.

“(Name)’s pregnant,” Sam tells him, staring him down.

“Well I’m not the father!” Cas says immediately, on the defensive.

Ouch.

“Cas, you’re the only person I’ve slept with in nearly a year. You’re the only one who could be the father,” you say, ashamed of how your voice sounds, shaky and weak.

Dean stands up and you shake your head. You’re not going to be here for this inevitable fight. You grab your coat and walk outside quickly, putting the coat on and sitting on the Impala’s trunk. You hear Dean raise his voice, Sam’s immediately following and you bend yourself in half, resting your head on your knees. They can’t force Cas to stay with you, to fix this, or make it okay. Even if they could you wouldn’t want them to. If Cas is going to stay, you want him to stay because he wants to, not because he feels forced to.

You flinch when you feel him sit on the trunk next to you, keeping your face hidden.

“Just go,” you plead, “just go if you don’t want to be with me, I don’t need a break up speech.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he says, resting a hand on your back, “but you understand we have to take cautionary measures. Other angels would not allow a Nephilim to survive.”

“I’m not killing my child, Castiel,” you snarl, looking up at him. He nods.

“I wasn’t suggesting it. Nephilim can live peacefully among humans,” he tells you, knowing this because he killed the only remaining one, “but we’ll have to be careful, or it’ll be a target.”

You nod, watching his face, “So…you’re not going to leave?”

He pulls you close, kissing the top of your head, “No. I’m never going to leave you, I love you too much, we’ll just have to be careful,” he says softly. You nod and kiss him, happy tears falling down your face.

“Thank you.”

He smiles and brushes your hair back, “No need to thank me,” he says quietly, returning your kiss.


End file.
